


totally gays™

by keihjis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihjis/pseuds/keihjis
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi11:34 PMI believe that Sam is the best girlShe is truly an intellectualI wouldn’t mind having her as my waifu.-short peeks inside the captain gc





	totally gays™

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @hanamakih  
> hello! im back on my bullshit im sorry  
> also these will just be shorts because i am lazy  
> i apologize for all the shit youre going to read later

**blacknyan** _added_ **daichi, Ushijima Wakatoshi, boku no pico** _and_ **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH** _to a group_

 **blacknyan**  
11:25 PM  
hello my name is kuroo and i never fucking learned how to read

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH**  
11:25 PM  
das not how it works you uncultured swine

 **blacknyan**  
11:26 PM  
shut up you insignificant bitch

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH**  
11:27 PM  
SHUT UP USHIWAKA

 **daichi**  
_11:27 PM_  
what

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
11:27 PM  
What did I do, Oikawa?

 **blacknyan**  
11:28 PM  
IEKDJDJDJSNS  
OH MT GDO

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH**  
11:28 PM  
I SAW YOU TYPING

 **boku no pico**  
11:29 PM  
on a scale of 1 to oikawa how petty are you

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH**  
11:29 PM  
i believe u spelled pretty wrong  
but nonetheless  
fuck u bokuto you cant come for me when ur display name is thaT

 **boku no pico**  
11:30 PM  
touche

 **daichi**  
11:32 PM  
anyway what is this kuroo  
what is your objective  
why did you make this group chat  
just so you know you just made a huge mistake

 **blacknyan**  
11:32 PM  
nonsense sawamura  
everything i do is law and correct

 **boku no pico**  
11:33 PM  
fapping to gerry from totally spies isn’t law and correct you fucking heathen

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH**  
11:33 PM  
OH MY FOSO  
KUROO GOT FUCKING EXPOSED BY BOKUTO

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
11:34 PM  
I believe that Sam is the best girl  
She is truly an intellectual  
I wouldn’t mind having her as my waifu.

 **blacknyan**  
11:34 PM  
EODIJDJXJDS  
BOKUTO  
OIKAWA  
ARE YOU FUCKING SEEING THIS  
TELL ME IM NOT DREAMING  
also  
fuck you bokuto you watch boku no pico unironically every day

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH**  
11:35 PM  
STP O  
I CNRST BREEHTHEH  
HAHAJAHQHEISHQHHAHAHWUWU

**boku no pico**  
11:35 PM

NOW YOU LISTEN HERE

 **blacknyan**  
11:36 PM  
im all ears bitch

 **daichi**  
11:37 PM  
i hate all of you

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH** _changed the name of the group to_ **TOTALLY GAYS™**

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
11:39 PM  
I am bisexual, Oikawa.

 **THEYRE OUT THERE BITCH**  
11:39 PM  
k nobody asked

 **daichi**  
11:40 PM  
is everybody just gonna ignore the fact that ushijima said waifu

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @hanamakih!


End file.
